miradorfandomcom-20200214-history
Orcs
Orcs are one of the playable races on Mirador. They are detailed more traditionally over here . What Do I Need To Know? Buzzwords: Savage, Strong, Indominatable, Driven, Old-Soul, Tribal, Aboriginal High School Metaphor: The stinky, rude, carving his name and favorite band into his desk metal head. Quite possibly the poor kid. Religion: Ventoozlar and cosmpolitan Orcs mostly follow Gruumsh One-Eye (the Redeemer), but a fair few honor Melora, the Raven Queen, Kord, Sehanine, or Ioun. It is odd to find a direct agent of Bahamut, but not impossible. Mirador Bonuses: +1 STR and +2 Nature and choice of +2 Stealth or +2 History Common Classes: Fighter, Warlord, Cleric Allies and Predjudices: Orcs have suffered Ages of being kicked around (and done a fair amount of kicking themselves), making them very defensive around all races. Despite this, or maybe because of it, they find themselves quite welcoming to those who welcome them. Areas of the World: Villages throughout eastern Ventoozlar, Shadow Continent, Fey Continent, Dwarf Continent. Barked Orders Playable orcs are almost exclusively from the tribelands throughout eastern Ventoozlar. Abutting and bleeding over all the borders therein. They are everyone's noisy neighbors, and they make as much noise as possible to not be forgotten. Orc Chieftains, Generals and Shamans make sure to be conspicuous at Society events throughout their more polite neighbors, enjoying their discomfort as manners demand they be tolerated. Gruumsh the Redeemer Gruumsh, like Lolth is known as a Shadow Champion, and so it might seem odd that an otherwise "Good" player character should be his Cleric. The Orcs of Ventoozlar (mostly descended from forces left behind after the Shadow War) have devised an idea of Gruumsh as having a moment of clarity toward the end of the Shadow War and pledging his allegiance anew to Bahamut, and thus turning the tide and tipping the scale in the Shadow War. He is still referred to as Gruumsh One-Eye as often as not, but it is understood it is in his guise as the Redeemer, a Champion of Light, and Hero of the War of Shadow in a way that doesnt offend the other races. As all their Clerical powers work, they must be correct. However there are legions of Clerics from the Shadow Continent who will tell you there is no such fucking thing, and what a bunch of apologist, self-hating nonsense Gruumsh the Redeemer is. They proudly pay homage to Gruumsh One-Eye the Shadowlord, the Scyther, the Destroyer. All their powers work as well. Hidden History Orcs are the first Intelligent race on Mirador. No one knows that, and anyone who does know that isn't believed. They were here first. The dwarves Five Founders? Orcs. The crafters of the Forbidden City? Orcs. Eventually the dwarves came along and forced them from their underground homes and into the forests of the northern continent (the Fey Continent). They got along their until they were forced out by their next set of descendants, the Grugarch. Thus is the lot of the Orcs throughout history, constantly shuffled about until they settled the Shadow Continent and became violent and bitter. Rolling With the Orcs Ability Scores: +1 STR (was +2 STR and +2 CON or +2 DEX) Speed: 6 Low Light Vision Running Charge: Add +2 to Charge Savage Surge: Once per encounter you may use one of the following: Warrior's Surge ENC: While charging, ignore terrain and enemies, STR v AC = 1W + STR and spend a healing surge. or Savage Demise ENC: If HP falls to zero (0) take one standard action. Category:Race